


Grandma's Cookies

by I_is_a_freak



Category: Thunderbirds, Thunderbirds are go!
Genre: Gen, Grandma's Cookies, Hostage Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_is_a_freak/pseuds/I_is_a_freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott finds himself is a hostage situation he need to tell John without tipping anyone off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandma's Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> a short story for Tumblr

Scott forgets who he is outside of IR sometimes.

He was in London catching up with some friends from the air force. It was a nice place and they were having fun when people with guns burst into the room. Scott looked around for the person they would be targeting, like a president or a celebrity when a friend pulled him under the table.

"They are looking for you, you idiot." Jackson whispered.

"Me? What have I done?" Scott whispered.

Jackson rolled his eyes and pushed Scott towards the back door.

"If Scott Tracy does not show himself I will shoot a hostage."

Scott slowly stood with his hand up, "I'm right here now how about you let these people go?"

The leader moved towards him, "No, I think they can stay. Wouldn't want your buddies here to think they can overpower us. It gives me more leverage."

Jackson and the rest also stood up and members of the gang moved them to the wall.

Scott stayed where he was, “Who are you?”

“You can call me Cobra, I represent an organisation who had plans for this world and don’t mind unconventional methods of getting what they want.”

"So what do you want from me?"

"The plans to the Auqanome station that Tracy Corp is creating."

Scott was confused for a moment, the Auqanome? He had overheard Gordon and Brains talking about it. It was going to be a research station built next to the Mariana Trench and used as a base for submarines and such to explore the deepest parts if the ocean. Tracy Corp was funding the operation.

"What do you want with a research station?"

Cobra laughed, "That is for me and my group to know, let’s make it simple, if you don't give me the plans I will start shooting these people.”

Scott shook his head, "Well it's not like I have them with me. I would have to call someone and get them to email me."

One of the lackeys brought over a laptop and a burn phone and put them on the table next to Scott. Scott reached for the phone so he could call Lady Penelope and see if she could swing by and help out when a mask man grabbed a child from the floor.

"He's been trying to call for help." the man ripped a communicator from the child’s grip and handed it to the leader. Suddenly the screen lit up and Scott saw John's Face.

"This is International Rescue, what is your emergency?"

The man was about to break the phone when Scott stopped him and whispered, "Wait, if you do that he'll know something is wrong. I don’t want you to shoot anyone so let me talk to him."

The man gave him the device but also whispered, "No funny business."

Scott nodded and put his face in view, "Hello International Rescue, this is Scott Tracy here. There seems to be a bit of a mix up here and we called you instead."

John cocked his head a little and Scott hoped he understood, "So there is no emergency."

"Everything is a good as Grandma's Cookies, well my Grandma's cookies at least, they are famous in my circle of friends. So I’m sure you have more important thing to worry about like cats stuck in trees in Antarctica so I’ll just get out of your hair; sorry for wasting your time."

"Understood Mr Tracy next time double check your number so we can keep the lines free." The screen went blank on him and the man dropped the communicator and crushed it.

He turned to address the crowd of hostages, "If anyone tries something like that again I will kill them."

Scott got to work on the phone and laptop to look busy and buy John and the other sometime.

Half an hour later Scott couldn't stall and more, the gang was getting restless and the tensions were high with his friends and the hostages.

"Okay, he are the plans, they are all here."

The leader pushed him away from the laptop to have a look, "Good it seems we have what we came for."

Two masked men dropped to the floor, then another. Kayo dropped down from the roof and shot the remaining men before anyone could react. Cobra raised a gun at her but Scott used his air force train to easily disarm him. Kayo turned and shot him too. Scott was about to protest when he saw the feathering of a dart.

"IR, the hostile force has been neutralised, you can now send in the police."

Everyone jumped up and rushed out the door. Kayo winked at him then walked out as well. Scott picked up the laptop so he could dispose of it and Jackson and the other ran over.

"That was IR, man they must know about your Grandma's cookies too because I’ve had them and they describe today perfectly."

"Good intentions but poorly executed?" Scott asked as them moved towards the door. The police and ambulances had pulled up outside so he would have to make a statement.

Jackson laughed, "Oh yeah, so pub after all this? I’m going to need a drink."


End file.
